Of Love and Death
by AlwaysNotUpdating
Summary: What happens when obsession and love is taken too far? But he is Apollo, God of Truth, never lying. But she is Artemis, his dear twin, and his only love. How could he not kill the mere Mortal who dared touch her? Mungo/Teazer. Please read and review!


**A/N: I was going to enter this in Lulubel's Contest, but I'm not sure anymore. It's kind of crappy, but if you can give me some input, thanks. Some of this might not make sense, but it's because it's from Mungojerrie's perspective and he's half-insane in the last parts.**

**This story is about Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, twins by birth, become something more.  
**

**Well, anyway, please read and I hope you like it!**

**_Warning: Rated T for one swear, one murder, one incestuous relationship and lots of confusion. You have been warned. Nothing too horrendous, I think._  
**

_

* * *

He had traveled the world and the seven seas and knew for sure that She was the most exotic thing he had ever seen and likely the most stunning he'd ever see. Nothing could compare to his northern star and She might one day leave for a more beautiful world, but for now, she was all his._

* * *

Rumpleteazer deserved the entire fucking universe and beyond, without a doubt, and yet here She was, snoozing gently next to him. That alone could have made Mungojerrie happier than any other could imagine.

His younger sister, by a few minutes, was the only one he'd ever look at. Maybe it was the, "forbidden", part of, "forbidden love" that drew him to Her so urgently. Mungojerrie needed Her like he needed oxygen and catnip, but he had never told a soul how deeply his love for Her ran.

_Not a soul._

Rumpleteazer was always there, with that radiant beauty shining from Her every pore and a simple smile that could warm the coldest winter day that even Old Deuteronomy had ever experienced.

Mungojerrie worshipped Her, like a mere mortal gazing in awe at this Goddess of Deathly Splendor and never had he let any harm come to his little sister.

_Never._

The only flaw in their close relationship was that Teazer never knew the way he felt about her and if She did, She might have hated him for all eternity.

_All eternity._

For all Her allure, few toms dared approach Her, all fearing the rage in Her twin's eyes when they so much as looked Her way, but one dared to come close. One dared to steal his precious jewel away and look at Her and touch Her and love Her.

_Stolen away._

The Goddess returned the love in kind and gave everything to that Demon of the Underworld. She devoted Herself to him and allowed him to taint Her pureness.

_Tainted._

Who was this unworthy being that could be allowed to do such horrendous things to his Goddess? The only one who could touch her should've been him! There was only one thing to be done about this blasphemy done against his every belief. That Demon had to be eliminated, crushed and then obliviated from all memory and existence.

_Obliviated from all memory and existence._

The Demon had been sleeping without any guesses at what might have happened next, totally oblivious to the presence standing above him. The shadow lunged, a scream echoed through the den with a horrible shudder and then there was an absolute silence.

_Screaming and then, absolute silence._

The deed was done with a professional air about it, so when She didn't suspect him right away, Mungojerrie was surprised and a little relived. The Goddess cried and cried until there were eight seas instead of seven existing in the world and then She broke down completely.

_Broke down completely._

Never had he intended on hurting Her, but he knew that it had been best, and offered his comfort to Her. She pushed him away with unrelenting force and words, with a tone that confused him.

Then She asked him the dreadful question and he had been forced to lie to his Goddess, but it was because he loved Her. There was simply no other reason.

_Lied to Her._

But the Goddess knew him too well and ripped off his mask of lies and confusion. The agonized cry wrenched from Her throat shattered his heart into millions of tiny pieces and for the first time in a century, he apologized.

_Apologized._

He _never_ apologized. His dear sister froze into a delicate ice sculpture and stared at him in disbelief. This tom before her surely was not the same brother who had teased, played and loved her for millions of years. The frightened look in his eyes told him everything and he regretted and wished and prayed that time would turn back to when they were young and it was just the two of them.

Was there a chance that his beautiful Goddess would forgive him so that things could be right and perfect again? She turned away and said nothing and he felt like he was falling and falling and dying.

_Falling and Falling and Dying._

The image of Her turning away and leaving him was implanted on the inside of eyelids and every time he blinked, he revisited that upsetting moment. Then suddenly he was up and running, no he was chasing, after his dear Goddess pleading for forgiveness and comfort and love.

_Pleading._

She turned around in surprise, not expecting him so soon after leaving, but made no attempt to turn him away and he held onto Her tightly, not wanting the moment to end. She asked him what he was doing and what he wanted to say, but the words stuck in his throat, not willing to emerge from their thick shell of silence and protection.

Suddenly life was but a haze as he confessed everything and everything he felt was out in the open, but the sentences tangled and mangled together until he wasn't sure that anything made sense, but he knew that he had said everything. He vaguely wondered to himself if he, himself, could understand a word of his own incoherent words that his mouth would not form properly and wanted to shake himself because it was his sister and he shouldn't be so stupid. Then he felt vulnerable and couldn't stop blabbering to his Goddess about everything and anything.

He told her about his love and worship of Her and how he couldn't bear to see Her with anyone else and of the blood on his hands and of how he couldn't bear to see Her go and he told Her how afraid he was and it was all out in the open and he let the tears fall.

_The tears fell._

Then he felt Her lips upon his, stopping the flow of angst, and he opened his eyes with shock. Everything was suddenly crystal clear and he no longer wanted to die. Then She took a look at him and that one look said everything.

_Everything._

_

* * *

_

_She might one day leave for a more beautiful world, but for now, she was all his._

**

* * *

Some things need explaining, I think, just in case. **

**1. "She", and, "Her", are both capatilized throughout the story to show how much Mungo worships Rumpleteazer.**

**2. Mungo doesn't really use names and it's sort of like Greek Mythology, so Rumpleteazer is the Goddess of Deathly Splendor and the random tom is referred to as the Demon of the Underworld.**

**3. The dreadful question she asked was if Mungo had killed the one she loved.**

**4. The second last section is sort of confusing and messed up. That is a reflection of Mungojerrie's state of mind and stability.**

**

* * *

I questioned my sanity after I read this, but if you liked the story, please review! If you didn't like it, please review and tell me how I can improve next time. I will gladly take any and all criticism!  
**


End file.
